Experimental Fun
by ThatOneCat
Summary: Hinata shows up at Kiba's house, looking for a favor, but is this favor more than he bargained for? *Lemon.


Kiba flopped down on the couch sighing, he could already tell that today was going to be a boring one, seeing as how he had no missions and Akamaru was off at the vet for a check-up.  
He thought about going to hang out Shino, but figured Bug-boy was busy being creepy and whatnot.  
A knock at the door caught his attention, getting up he lazily made his way to the door, opening it up he was greeted by the sight of he female teammate and best friend.  
"Hey, Kiba." She said giving him a small smile, while she pushed a long lock of raven hair behind her ear. It made Kiba happy to see that she was finally growing it out, he always told her she would look hot with longer hair, to which she would reply with a giggle and playful shove.  
"Sup, Hina. Wanna come inside?" He asked moving aside to let her through.  
Hinata gave a nod and stepped inside, stopping at the mud room to remove her nin-sandals.  
Both teens walked into the cozy living room, Kiba causally sat back down on one of the worn couches.  
But, Hinata kinda just stood awkwardly her hands stuffed in the pockets of her oversized coat, to keep her from twiddling her fingers, a nervous habit she had been trying to break.  
"Soo, did you want something, or...?"  
Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek, there was a reason, a favor actually for her showing up at Kiba's house, but she was having trouble coming out and asking him.  
"H-huh..Well, Y-you see there was S-Something..I wanted to A-ask Y-you..." Hinata stuttered internally cursing herself for stuttering, another nervous habit she though she got rid of.  
Kiba gave a small chuckle. "Uh, yeah sure, Hina. You know you can ask me anything."  
Sighing, Hinata took a seat next to Kiba, her butt sinking comfortably into the couch, unlike her couches at home which felt like stone under her bum.  
She had to be strong about this, she knew she could trust Kiba, they had been teammates since they were twelve, and now three years later, they had become not just teammates, but best friends. So, she was fairly certain he could help her with her curiosity.  
Her fanged friend gave her a reassuring smile, giving Hinata what she needed to ask him her favor.

"Will you let me touch you?" She asked with a complete straight face.

Kiba's face went blank, before he busted out laughing. Falling back on the couch.  
Hinata's brows furrowed, and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Why are you laughing?" She asked in embarrassment.  
"I-it..it's..just.." Kiba said between laughs "I didn't..expect that." He finished, lifting up and holding his stomach as a few more chuckles left his lips. But, looking at Hinata's face he could tell she was very serious about what she just asked him. "Why would you wanna touch me?" he asked interested her by seriousness.  
Hinata fiddled with a lose string on her jacket. "Doesn't matter anymore.." She grumbled.  
"Awe, come on Hinata...I'm sorry I laughed, You just surprised me is all." He gently tugged on a lock of hair, trying to get the silly girl to look at him.  
Crossing her arms, Hinata looked at Kiba from the corner of her eye, not wanting to completely face him.  
"I'm...Just really curious." She finally said.  
Kiba just tilted his head in confusion. "Curious of what?" He asked.  
"Of..." Hinata pondered "Boys I guess."  
Kiba nodded like he completely understood her, "Huh, well I guess you would be, you are at that age. But why touching? It's not like you haven't touched a guy before or seen one of us without a shirt or something."  
"Well..Yeah, but that was in training and this is..different." Hinata replied looking down.  
Kiba rubbed his chin, thinking, before giving a shrug. "Guess I don't rally mind if you touch me." He gave her a toothy grin when her eyes shot up and she blushed, though she seemed more excited than embarrassed.  
"Really?" She asked her voice filled with excitement, she knew she could trust kiba with her curiosity of the opposite gender.  
"Yeah." Kiba laughed "I don't see why not" He turned to face her and scooted closer. "Go for it."  
Hinata bit her lip and lifted her hand. She looked at Kiba's face, his golden brown eyes glowed with a mixture of laughter and support, He smiled at her, making one of his fangs peek through. She settled on touching his dark brown hair, slowly running her fingers through the locks. This felt strangely intimate to Kiba, but he let her continue to rustle his hair. When she was done with his hair, her fingers made their way around his temple and over one of his eyebrows before sliding down the bridge of his nose, they then moved to trace the red triangles that tattooed his cheeks. The whole thing reminded Kiba of when they escorted a blind woman to Sunagakure , She had insisted on touching each of their faces, similar to what Hinata was doing. He had to hold back a giggle, not wanting to further embarrass Hinata.  
Hinata softly ran a finger under Kiba's bottom lip, making his mouth open slightly. She suddenly felt the need to kiss him, which confused her. Lately everything had been so confusing, whenever she looked at Kiba she felt a strange hotness, and yearning, which always made her rub her legs together. She inwardly sighed. So very confusing.  
She moved her fingers from Kiba's lips and ran then along her jaw, smiling at the very light stubble there.

Hinata trailed down his throat stopping at his shirt. "Can you take that off?" She asked pulling her hand away.  
Kiba hesitated, before finally removing his shirt, He tossed it on the recliner next to him.  
Hinata didn't hesitate before putting her hands on his chest, Exploring his toned muscles. Her eyes just soaked him in, this was the first time she actually paid attention to bare chested Kiba. Hinata moved forward putting her arms around Kiba. Which at first made the Inuzuka think she wanted a hug, then he felt her small hands explore his back, her nails gently scratched his back as she massaged his shoulder blades. Kiba sighed and nuzzled into Hinata's hair. He wouldn't admit out loud, but her touching felt very nice. The Hyuuga Giggled and moved away, bringing her hands around front to slowly massage Kiba's stomach, making him chuckle a little, but his chuckling stopped short when he felt slender fingers glide under his waist band of his pants.  
Kiba sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Hinata by the wrist.

"Uh, I think That's far enough..." He said looking at a very confused Hinata,

"B-but why?" She asked Biting her lip, Which Kiba woulds admit was pretty sexy.

"Why? Hinata that's..." Kiba ran a hand through his hair "A big step. Don't you understand?"

The young girls face practically screamed innocents as she tilted her head like a confused puppy at Kiba.  
No way..She has to know right? "Um..Hina, You do know we have different...parts, right?"

Hinata blushed a bright red "O-Of course I do...I mean I think so..." The raven haired girl furrowed her brow, trying to remember something about birds and bees that her nanny told her about, though she never really got how bees and birds had anything to do with her "Special place."  
Though, thinking of her "Special place" made her think of Kiba's place. Was he really that different form her?  
Now, Kiba always knew Hinata was innocent, but this was way beyond him, How could a fifteen year old girl not know about this stuff? Sex and junk was pretty much everywhere, he knew for sure that Ino would have told her some stuff. But than again, Hinata lead a pretty sheltered life, and even if Ino tried to explain things, Hinata most likely would not have understood.  
"I want to see, Kiba."

The soft voice knocked Kiba from his thoughts. "What?"

Hinata looked down at her hands "I want to..see...our differences.." She finished bowing her head, she felt very shy.

"Um...I don;t think that's a good idea, Hina.." Kiba replied rubbing the back of his head.

"But, Kiba. You said you would help me." Hinata said, staring down her uncomfortable friend.

"I know...but this is diff-" Kiba's voice cut off as he felt Hinata's hand push onto his groin. He was so busy trying to explain the situation to her, that he forgot to watch her hands.  
"Oh..God..." He hissed as her hand continued to rub against his groin. His pants started to tighten the more she rubbed, which fascinated Hinata, she wanted to see whatever this hard thing was. Using the hand that wasn't rubbing Kiba, she undid the button of his jeans, though doing this pushed Kiba out of his pleasure funk and he grabbed her hand. "I-I think this has gone far enough, Hinata." He breath, though inside he wanted nothing more than for her to keep touching him.  
Hinata looked down. "I just thought since we were best friends, it would be better to ease my curiosity with you, and maybe it would get rid of the weird feeling.."  
"Weird feeling?" Kiba asked curiosity and concern mingled in his voice.  
Hinata squirmed "Well, It's like a hot feeling way below my stomach...I don't know what to do about it, besides..." Hinata blushed for reasons unknown to her "when I press my legs together...it eases a little."  
Kiba's whole face was red, He couldn't believe Hinata just explained she was horny to him.  
Though, Kiba had to feel a little bad for her, she did look quite miserable. He chewed on his lip, thinking. "You really trust me right, Hina?" Hinata just nodded her head without hesitation.  
"Alright than.." Kiba moved closer in front of Hinata and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her between his legs, and putting both his feet on the ground. "Now just relax against me.."  
Hinata did want she told, leaning into his body, her head resting next to his chin. Kiba gulped and moved his hand to her pants and started to undo them, He felt Hinata tense up and heard her sound of protest. "Shh...It's okay." He whispered "Trust me." With that she relaxed once again.  
Kiba then grabbed Hinata's legs, putting them over his own, He pushed her pants down her hips a little, then took her hand in his own.

"You ready..?" He asked as his thumb rubbed against hers.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata replied. She watched as Kiba moved their hands into her pants, Her body jerked in surprise at the heat between her legs.  
Kiba pressed his middle and pointer fingers onto Hinata's making her rub herself through her panties.  
She let out a light gasp as she tingled where Kiba made her rub.  
Using his other hand Kiba pulled down her panties, his fingers glazing across her bare mound, making Hinata let out a low moan. Kiba smiled and moved their hands back to her aching heat. He pushed their fingers between her folds, going straight to the bundle of nerves, Kiba moved his fingers which moved Hinata's on her bud, going in gentle circles. Hinata arched her back away from Kiba, small pants escaping her lips "Ohh..ah..K-Kiba.."  
Kiba growled at hearing her say his name in such a pleasure filled voice. Lifting her up off him, he laid her on the couch, removing her pants and panties. Kiba put Hinata's hand back to her bud and smiled "Just keep doing what I showed you, mmkay?" .  
While Hinata pleasured herself, Kiba unzipped her jacket, pushing it open, to revel a mesh tank top and light purple bra, He pushed her shirt up and laid a trail of warm kisses up her stomach, Stopping when he came to her bound breasts, He was happy to see it was one of the bras that clasped in the front. Undoing the clasp, he watch as her breasts fell out into his hands. They were so...Big,  
Kiba palmed her right breast, while on the left breast her tweaked her nipple. Causing heavy moans to come from Hinata. Kiba took this as a good sign and took her right nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it, Hinata moaned loudly at the new sensation, her free hand coming and pushing Kiba's head into her breast. Kiba pulled it a little between his teeth, then ran his tongue over it.  
"Ohhhhhhh!" Hinata moaned, making Kiba chuckle.  
Kiba could feel Hinata's stomach muscles tense under him, and by how crazy her fingers were teasing her bud, he could tell she was close to cumming. Quickly he moved his hand to her heat, his fingers finding her hole. He lightly teased her entranced, gaining himself a few cries of pleasure from Hinata. 

Before she could even think about what was happening, Kiba slipped a finger into her, moving it slowly in and out of her wet entrance before going faster and harder. Causing Hinata to scream out his name as she was pushed over the edge.  
Hinata's hips buckled against Kiba's hand, her juices spilling out.  
"Oh, wow." Kiba said bringing his soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. If Hinata wasn't in such a daze from her first orgasm, she would have protested against such an embarrassing scene.  
"W-what was that..?" Hinata asked in a shaky breath.  
Kiba laughed and leaned down to kiss Hinata's forehead. "That, Hinata. Was an orgasm."  
"Orgasm?"  
"That's right, or you can call it cumming if you want." He smiled at the dazed girl.

Hinata look at him for a moment before sitting up, She noticed the bulge of Kiba's jeans.  
"Do..you want to orgasm, Kiba?" She asked and put her hand on his groin, rubbing up and down.  
Kiba let out a groan, but before he could say anything, Hinata was already undoing his jeans.

**A/N: Okay, So this was only going to be a one-shot, but then I realized it was getting pretty long and I wasn't even half way done. So, I feel a chapter two is in order. Also this was my first time writing a lemon, so please please don't be to harsh if it was awkward or didn't make any sense. You learn as you go. Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
